all along
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Will never thought he liked rikki more than a friend but will a dance practice change that. R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Riikk: hey, will have you seen bella.

Will: no, have you checked mako island.

Rikki: yes, have.

Will: think it good bella isnt here.

Rikki: (frowns a bit) why.

Will: I need you to help, I want to practice on hoe to ask bella to the dance, this friday night.

Rikki: (laughs and frowns) you remember what the trobule that brought us.

Will: please.

rkkii:okay.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Meanwhile, outside bella stopped by will's window,

Rikki: hey babe, are you going to the dance.

Will: yes and will you go with me.

Rikki: sure. (And will kisses rikki and bella saw him and left hurt).

Rikki: what did you do that for(rikki said angrily)

Will: am sorry, thought should kiss you so that it rhyme, am sorry.

Rikki: its okay, am going to zane's office to ask him which day this month emma is coming.

Will:okay see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane's office.

Riki: do you know when emma is coming.

Zane: she and her family are coming during the next dance which is next 2 weeks.

Rikki: thanks (about to leave).

Zane: wait,rikki are you going to the dance can take you(bella busted in)

Bella: no because she is going with will, my boyfriend the battle line is drawn.

Rikki: first of all will is not your boyfriend and he was practicing on how he was going to ask you and if you want the battle line to be drawn the its bitch.

Bella: am not stupid, saw you kiss him.

Rikki: why dont you ask will, yourself(leaves).

Bella: lets get back at them.

Zane: (raises his eyebrow) then we will go to the dance together.

Will's apartment.

Will: rikki, what brings you back to my domain.

Rikki: (angry) bella attacked me at zane's office when was about to accepted zane's offer to go to the dance with him.

Will: she attacked you physically( will trying to see if she had any injuries)

Rikki: well not physically but she insulted me, you know what go to the dance togrther.

Will: my pleasure.

Rikki: sure but we have to make her pay.

Will: remember bella and me are stll in love.

Rikki: whatever.

Is the story going well tell me, have be reading peoples fanfic and got the inspiration to write a fanfic. this is my first fanfic, please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

i want to say thank you to magicmaker494 and zikki 3, will take your advice and write a zikki fanfic, as i said this is my first fanfic, okay zikki 3, I will write a zikki next. From season 1 to 3, I was a zikki fan. But when will came in season four, I became a wikki.

The Dance, part one

Everyone was dancing untill they noticed wil and rikki wake in hand in hand and rikki's glowing dress and zane whisper into bella's ear

Zane: it is excatlly the same dress, I bought but it is a bit different, she is a little devil.

Bella: I agree with you but she is a big one.

Meanwhile cloe drags rikki to a corner.

Cloe: what is wrong with, why did you come with will.

Rikki: cause, I wanna to get back at bella for insulting me, are you okay with that.

cleo: not fair.

Rikki: it is fair to me.

And will comes and takes rikki to the dance floor, and they start dancing,

Will: never thought will go this far but she is kissing zane.

Rikki: what!.

How do you like my story so far, if it is fluffly am sorry,i dont know what flffy means but have seen other writers write it.. sorry for any errors am 11 years, and look at the screen when writing,I only look at the keyboard and this happens sometimes only. enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The dance, part 2

I want to say thank you to kat238, for her advice it helped me but am evelen and that is my best way of writingand it is also good to know they professionals watching you.

rikki walked up to zane and bella

Rikki: zane, what the hell is wrong with why are you kissing bella.

Bella: actually,I kissed him cause you came here with will .

Rikki: ridicoulous, well if what you want (rikki kisses wiil) how about that.

Bella:I hate you (leaves).

And rikki leaves and will wants to follow her but zane stops him.

Zane: stay away from rikki.

Will: it is because you are doing a bad job keeping her to your self.


	6. Chapter 6

Moon Pool

Rikki swam as fast as she could to the moon pool only to see will waiting for her there.

Rikki: how the you get here so fast and how the you know was here.

Will:I know something told me to should come here and,I know a shortcut, am sorry about you and zane,I just came to tell you that when,I kissed you in my apartment...

Rikki:(cuts him off) your place is not an apartment, it smells like fish apartments smell like fish.

Will: whatever but,I felt a spark, rikki,I love you, why did you think, asked you first about this cave couldn't,i have asked cloe or bella but no asked you and( rikki cuts him off by throwing him into the water and kissing him) guess that's a yes.

Rikki:(smiles and nods) yes but go can sense zane coming.(Let's all guess rikki's new power is she can sense people coming.

Will leaves and zane comes in,

Zane: rikki am sorry, its just that,I love you rikki,I really love you and,I want you back.

Rikkki: zane,I think our relationship is over if it wanted to work it could have walked out along time from now,I am sorry zane its over.

Zane: its okay just wish you a happy new life.

Rikki: thanks zane you should try and date bella.

Zane: no she is kind of a bitch.

Rikki: (laughs) okay your call. bye.


	7. Chapter 7

cloe's room,

This happens the week emma comes back.

Emma: so that is how you and wiil started dating.

Rikki: yeah.

Emma:I like bella too.

Rikki: you got that part right.

Cloe: take our new mermaid picture cause lewis talking me for lunch.

Emma: ash too.

Rikki: even will is talking me too but can we just pretend we have boyfriends for a second.

Emma: rikki's right. ( they hit chains together).

Rikki,cloe,emma: cheese ( they take a picture).

They printed the picture and placed it in locket.

I really like bella that is why she is not in the picture. love to my readers xoxo. please review. This is the last chapter. Bye. Read my soon coming victorious fanfic..


	8. Chapter 8

cloe's room,

This happens the week emma comes back.

Emma: so that is how you and wiil started dating.

Rikki: yeah.

Emma:I dont like bella too.

Rikki: you got that part right.

Cloe: take our new mermaid picture cause lewis talking me for lunch.

Emma: ash too.

Rikki: even will is talking me too but can we just pretend we have boyfriends for a second.

Emma: rikki's right. ( they hit chains together).

Rikki,cloe,emma: cheese ( they take a picture).

They printed the picture and placed it in locket.

I like bella that is why she is not in the picture. love to my readers xoxo. please review. This is the last chapter. Bye. Read my soon coming victorious fanfic..


End file.
